video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - 34 Episode Video
|running time = 187 minutes |catalogue number = VC1720 |rating = }} Thomas and Friends - 34 Episode Video '''is a UK VHS release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 25th July 2005. Episodes # '''Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - first to Thomas - then to Percy. # Saved from Scrap - Trevor the Traction Engine has always worked hard, he is old fashioned and feels unwanted. Edward finds a way to make him useful again. # Duck Takes Charge - Percy is pleased when a new engine called Duck arrives. The big engines decide to have some fun and cause a disturbance. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike so the Fat Controller decides to leave them to sulk and a new engine arrives in the yard, Percy the Saddle Tank. # Thomas in Trouble - Thomas is stopped by a policeman and Toby the Tram Engine comes to the rescue. # Off the Rails - Gordon the big express engine is very upset when he has to pull a train of big trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but gets more than he bargains for. # Percy Runs Away - Henry, James and Gordon decide to go back to work, but Percy is careless on the main line and gets a shock. # A Scarf for Percy - Percy dreams of wearing a nice, warm, scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! # Thomas and the Trucks - Thomas gets into trouble when he has an altercation with some silly trucks - luckily, he only gets a warning from The Fat Controller. # Thomas Goes Fishing - Thomas has always wanted to go fishing. One day he gets his chance, but it doesn't turn out quite the way he expected. # The Sad Story of Henry - Henry is very proud of his shiny coat of paint but in day he discovers that pride comes before the fall. # Edward, Gordon and Henry '''- Disaster strikes Gordon the engine. His chum Edward the engine comes to his rescue but in the end Henry the engine saves the day! # '''Coal - For all his size and his shiny green coat, Henry has always been a rather delicate engine. The Fat Controller decides to put things right. # James and the Coaches - James bangs the coaches by being too rough, and brings the train to a hasty stop. The passengers get home only after a piece of ingenious repair work by the guard. # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - Percy has a terrible fright when he confronts a huge Dragon, but nobody believes him. Luckily, Thomas explains everything. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor might be old, but they are Really Useful. Their contribution to the vicar's garden party makes everything a success. # Buzz, Buzz - James boasts about his bravery, but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam! # Trust Thomas - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Though Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is difficult. Percy is annoyed and Toby tries to help the situation with surprising results. # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and after an uncomfortable derailment he returns to Duck's branch line a wiser engine. # One Good Turn - Bill and Ben have trouble on the turntable and end up face to face! # Tender Engines - Gordon is envious of a two-engine and Henry finds out that one tender each is best for big engines. # Diesel Does it Again - Percy and Duck are outraged when Diesel arrives at the harbour. Disaster follows. # Escape - Douglas is pulling the Midnight Goods Train when he encounters an engine called Oliver and his break van, Toad - escaping from the fate that all engines fear! # Thomas and Gordon - Thomas, the little blue engine, is cheeky to Gordon once too often. So the big blue engine decides to give Thomas a lesson he won't forget. # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - Thomas is always cheeky to Terence the Tractor about his caterpillar wheels. But the day comes when Thomas is very glad to have Terence around. # A Close Shave - Duck has a chase with runaway trucks and pays a surprise visit to a barber's shop. # Break Van - Donald and Douglas are delightfully disorganised twin engines from Scotland, and when they arrive they cause the Fat Controller a great deal of trouble. They are worried that the Fat Controller will order one of them to leave his Railway. A brake van makes matters worse until James helps in a surprising way. # The Deputation - When Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, the other engines give the twins their full support. # Ghost Train - Percy tells Thomas and Toby a ghost story. Thomas laughs it off - at first. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is asked to help Thomas build the Fat Controller's new harbour. At first Thomas has his doubts. # Thomas's Christmas Party - Thomas and all of his friends from the engine shed get together to say "thank you" to a nice old lady and everyone has a happy Christmas. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The snowfalls have come and villagers are stranded. Together Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all of their hard work. Credits Opening (Original 2005 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 2 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Thomas, Percy & the Coal (1986) Closing (Original 2005 release) (with no trailer) * End of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (1992) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 3 end credits (Digitally Remastered) * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1991 (Digitally Remastered) (silent) * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:HIT Entertainment Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Clearwater Features Category:Central Independent Television Category:Thames Television Category:2000's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:2005 VHS Releases